Light displays have taken many forms, and served many purposes, i.e., educational, productive and entertaining. Not the least of the forms used has been that comprising a string or series of lights intertwined among the limbs of a tree to celebrate a holiday, for example, Christmas Tree lights. Until recently, on an individual string, all lights were on, or all were off, at the same time. More recently, circuits have been developed whereby individual lamps, or groups of lamps, independently, and randomly, light and then become dark. Until now, controlled sequential lighting in a single string, lending itself to, in combination with other strings, more massive displays, has not been possible. Applicant's invention was developed to fill this void, i.e., to provide a circuit for controlling the sequential lighting of a series of lamps, and for extinguishing them all at once. A search has produced the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,120; 3,793,531; 3,805,049; 4,256,009; and 7,339,598.